Norwich State
''' Norwich State '''is the tenth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Finally!!! Never before has a paranormal team been invited to investigate Norwich State Hospital. That is- until tonight! Jason and Grant have wanted to visit this abandoned mental hospital for years- rumors of moving shadows, haunting faces, screams and moans and apparitions of children have attracted many an amateur ghost hunter. Yet the state would never allow anyone in officially to verify the claims before this episode of TAPS. Jay and Grant start out in the research building and it takes all of two minutes before they see some kind of moving shadow followed by a strange noise and faint light in the stairway. Then the moaning started- like a man in a horror film- and it turns into a whimpering noise like a puppy. Bizarre! Britt and KJ try to solve the problems of the Earle Building, where the maintenance team reported tools falling and weird noises. They hear this noise like someone is dragging something heavy across the floor #&8212; what WAS that?? They try to track it upstairs but don't find anything. Cut to Kris and Amy in the research building visiting the autopsy room. Frankly, it's pretty creepy. In the tunnels Jason and Grant swear they hear voices. And SOMEthing is moving around in the distance, but the tunnel comes to an end! There's a lot of dust and danger and asbestos and there's a fine line between the thirst for the paranormal and personal safety. The TAPS heads opted for the safety. Why would a spirit hang out in the admin building?? That's what Kris and Amy want to know as they wander through the building and pretend they're lost mental patients. The problem with this place is that it's so old every noise sounds spooky, but there's no evidence of paranormal. Britt and KJ get startled by a figure moving left to right in the research center! They slowly move towards it as it keeps moving and the light changing- the tension is building!!! Yet there's nothing there and there is no way out. In the Salmon Building (a residence hall) Jay & G taunt the crazies, and hear weird howling and moaning sounds. Meanwhile the lady investigators take on the tunnels, and Amy is scared to death at the horror movie in the making. They get totally lost and stumble upon a hospital- the building feels different in a hair-up-on-the-neck way. Is someone following them? It feels like it!! Then there's voices and wild noises, the whole freak-out package! Even after they start the EVP session the noises just keep on coming. So overall the team could verify the claims about the Norwich facility, plus a few more. In the reveal they show all the evidence collected, plus video of a door opening near Kris and Amy as if something was entering the room with them. Bottom line: TAPS is leaving Norwich with confirmation of their belief that the place is haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes